A New Start
by DeusVult4204
Summary: Courier Six was dropped in Remnant because of an idiotic raider,he finds a baby in the forest and decides to take care of her,somehow Rated M because of violence mainly
1. One More Kick To The Head

**The Mojave Wasteland**

Courier Six,The King of New Vegas,The Wild Card,loved by few but feared by many,Caesar's assassin,Robert House's killer,you get the idea,don't mess with the Courier,unfortunately for these raiders that he was fighting they didn't get the memo,he was currently picking them off with the survivialist's rifle,one had a minigun but he made quick work of that loser,one charged with a machete but got a katana to the face,eventually they were all dead "Welp another day another pile of corpses,now for a good nap" Six said as he pulled out the Transportalponder 'Why haven't I renamed this thing' he thought,as he went to pull the trigger a raider came out with a laser rifle and fired, he was a horrible shot though, instead of hitting Six he hit the Transportalponder and it exploded,when the smoke cleared he was gone,and New Vegas was left leaderless

Six came to looking at the moon,except it was shattered into pieces "What the h*ll?" he said as he sat up "What happened to the moon?" he also noticed that he was in snow covered forest and nothing was burnt "Where am I?" he got up and dusted himself off,then he noticed something horrible,the Transportalponder was sitting next to him,sparking and broken "No no no" he picked it up and examined it,the circuitry was completely fried "Where did that douchebag get a laser rifle?" he asked no one in particular "Well I can probably fix it with some tools,but where am I going to find those at?" he checked his Pip-Boy map **_"No Rob-Co Satelites detected"_** It read across the screen "What,how is that possible,d*mn it" "Well guess i'll pick a direction and start walking,let's see,eeny, meeny,minee,mo,catch a deathclaw by the toe,if he hollers let him go,eeny,meeny,minee,mo I choose you" "West,alright let's go" he checked his weapons and took off

 **10 Minutes Later**

Six kept walking until he heard howling of some kind and some gunshots,against his better judgement he ran towards them, he made it to an open clearing and saw a bunch of black furred animals covered in some kind of white,bonelike,armor, they were fighting a figure in a white cloak, the figure was clearly losing,so he decided to lend a hand,he fired his survialist rifle at them and took some of them out,as he got closer he switched to A Light Shining In The Darkness and opened fire,they ran at him so he pulled out his katana,and started chopping them up,he materialized Two-Step Goodbye and started punching,eventually he killed them all,then he ran over to the figure who was now lying on the ground,it was a woman,she was hurt bad,really bad,she was covered in blood,her legs were gone,her right arm was practically hanging on by a thread,she was clawed apart,half of her face was gone,but she was still breathing,barely "Ok hold on ma'am I have medical training i got you" "N-no forget me" she pointed to her left "Her name is Ruby,protect her,pl-please" "Hey hey hold on" it was too late,she was already dead,Six sat there for a moment before getting up and heading where she pointed,he found a basket with a baby in it "Who would bring a baby out here?" "Well I can't leave her,Ruby right?,well come on Ruby let's go" he took her out of the basket,she was wrapped in some sort of red piece of fabric,Six got up and started walking

 **So that was the first chapter,let me know what you think,next chapter will just tell you what weapons and stuff Six has**


	2. Courier's Arsenal

**So I'm going to tell you what gear and perks Six has,so let's go**

 **First of all every special stat is 10,yes I know that's not possible in the game but in real life everything besides Luck can be increased through exercise,learning,and social interaction,same with the skills which are all 100**

 **He has all the cybernetic implants, basically every perk besides cannibal,confirmed bachelor, the female exclusive ones,thought you died,and aint like that now**

 **Six keeps the weapons,armor,and items he isn't using in the Pip-Boy,it de-materializes objects into digital matter and stores them,but it takes him time to switch because it doesn't pause the world like it does in the game,so he's open to attack,therefore he keeps some weapons on him at all times**

 **Armor:**

 **Elite Riot Gear and helmet(He's currently wearing this)**

 **Courier Duster(Yes man variant)**

 **A Cowboy hat,doesnt matter what kind**

 **Benny's suit**

 **Authority Glasses**

 **Stealth Suit mk 2**

 **Weapons Six carries on him:**

 **A Light Shining In The Darkness**

 **Maria(These two are both kept in 2 underarm holsters)**

 **Ranger Sequoia(kept in a hip holster on his right leg)**

 **Survivialist's Rifle(Kept on his back)**

 **Katana(In a sheathe on his left side)**

 **Blood-Nap(Sheathe around left thigh)**

 **Weapons In Pip-Boy:**

 **Bozar**

 **Esther**

 **Cleansing Flame**

 **Embrace Of The Mantis King**

 **Gehenna**

 **Greased Lightning**

 **That Gun**

 **Medicine Stick**

 **Paciencia**

 **Sleepytime**

 **Sprtel-Wood 9700**

 **The Smitty Special**

 **Knock-Knock**

 **Old Glory**

 **Anti-Materiel rifle**

 **X-2 Antenna**

 **Elijah's Laer**

 **Sonic Emitter**

 **Transportalponder(broken)**

 **Fist Of Rawr**

 **Love and Hate**

 **Pushy**

 **Oh,Baby!**

 **All-American**

 **CZ57 Avenger**

 **Dinner Bell**

 **This Machine**

 **Pew Pew**

 **Thump-Thump**

 **Mercy**

 **Annabelle**

 **Items:**

 **A lot of Stimpaks,like a lot of stimpaks, a lot**

 **Ammo,a lot of ammo,like a lot,for every weapon**

 **Plenty of food**

 **All the alcohol,all of it**

 **Lots of Nuka,no sunset,never sunset,always Nuka**

 **Some med-x just incase**

 **and finally some doctor's bags**

 **Oh and for Six's voice imagine Troy Baker or whatever you want i just imagine Baker's Ocelot or Joel voice**


	3. Ruby

**Unknown Location,Unknown Date**

Six had no idea what he was going to do, he's never taken care of a baby before,the only thing he's ever "taken care of" is the people that annoy him.

"I hope there's a town near by" Six said out loud "It's freezing out here" he went on, that's when he heard them,those black furred things again.

They were coming,he could take them but he has this baby to watch out for "Guess we'll see how fast they are" he said as he took off full sprint,he just ran as fast as he could,but they were fast,he could hear them getting closer,they'd catch him if he didn't think of something fast.

Maybe he could use V.A.T.S to take them out? No he doesn't know how many there are and firing a gun this close to the baby could damage her ears.

Mines? No,too dangerous and he can't get to them right now.

'C'mon Six think,think you idiot'

Six made it to a cliff and stopped

he turned around and activated his turbo implant,everything slowed down,the creatures weren't stopping,if he moved they'd go right off the cliff

Six dove behind a tree,and just like he thought they went sailing right off the cliff like complete idiots,howling all the way down

"See you later cocksuckers"

Six noticed a town of some kind in the distance,he just needed a way down off the cliff

"I could climb down if I didn't have a baby in my hands,if I had a different way to carry her,maybe"

Six checked his Pip-Boy,he had some leather belts,maybe he could fasten her to his stomach or side

"Yeah that'll work"

He managed to fasten her to his right side by putting the belts around himself and Ruby and tightening them ,not too much but just enough

he put her on his side so he could put his chest up against the cliff face

Six started to make his descent,slowly and carefully,stopping occasionally to make sure Ruby was secured properly

He finally reached the ground and removed the belts and cradled her in his arms again,then Six started to make his way to that town

 **15 Minutes Later**

Six finally made it to the town,he walked through the gate,there were some people coming out of a bar

But then he realized something

'I never got that nap'

then his legs gave out,he turned and landed on his back though so he didn't fall on Ruby,he noticed someone standing over him right before he passed out from exhaustion

 **Next chapter we'll see who that someone is and i'll be honest I kinda ran out of ideas during that chase scene,also i forgot to say Six also has a bunch of explosives too basically every kind,but now i'm about to pass out from exhaustion so i'm done for now,peace**


	4. A New Friend

When Six woke up the first thing he noticed was he wasn't wearing his helmet,the second was he was inside 'Ruby!' he realized she was gone and went to get up

"Well look who's up" He heard a woman's voice say

He looked over to see a woman holding Ruby,a beautiful woman with black hair that was in a pony tail and green eyes,but that's not important right now

"Who the h*ll are you?" Six asked

"The person that dragged you and your baby off the street and into my home,and lower your voice please,she's asleep"she said

"Well thanks I guess,she isn't mine though" Six said

"Who's is she then?" she asked

"Some woman I found in the forest,well what was left of her,she was barely alive,but she told me to take care of her the baby,then died" he replied

"The Grimm get her?"

"If Grimm are those black creatures,then yes"

"Of course they are,why would you have to ask?"

"Let's just say I'm not from around here,names Six by the way,well it isn't Six I don't think,but it's the closest thing to a name I got"

"Oh,I'm Alice Green,nice to meet you" she said "But why don't you have a real name?"

"Don't remember it"

"How?"

"Bullet to the head kinda does that to you"

"You got shot in the head!?"

"Twice actually,then got buried alive in a shallow grave"

"What! How did you survive?"

"Someone dug me up and took me to the doctor,I woke up a few days later,hunted down the guy who shot me and put two in his head"

"Where are you from that It's that bad?"

"The Mojave Wasteland"

"I've never heard of it"

"I didn't think so,where am I?"

"The Kingdom of Atlas,in the town of Aurora"

"Kingdom,well that's new" he said "Ok this is gonna sound weird,but I think i'm from a different world"

"What?"

"Yeah,my world is called Earth,it's somewhat like this,but almost everything is destroyed,the moon isn't shattered,and we don't have those Grimm things"

"How did you get here?"

"This" he said as he pulled out the Transportalponder "It's supposed to teleport me to and from a set location,but some jacka*s shot it with a laser rifle,it exploded and I woke up in the forest"

"Wow,that's a lot to take in"

"You actually believe me?"

"For some reason,yeah,as ridiculous as it sounds"

All of the sudden Ruby woke up

"Oh hey you're up too" Alice said "Here you want to hold her again?"

"Yeah sure" Six took Ruby in his arms again "Hey Ruby,how's it going"

"Her name's Ruby?"

"That's what her mom said" he replied

"Well it's a pretty name" she said

"Hey are silver eyes normal here?" Six asked

"Not really,it's an old legend" she said "People with silver eyes have special powers,they say they could kill Grimm by looking at them"

"I wish I could do that,that's bada*s" Six said

Alice laughed "Yeah i guess it is" she said

"Hey,why do you have so many weapons?" She asked

"Variety is the spice of life,and death,you never know what kind of weapon you'll need,I have more in this thing right here" he motioned towards his Pip-Boy

"What,how?"

"It de-materializes objects into digital matter and stores them,then it can re-materialze them when i need them,it also monitors my vitals,tells me what time it is,gives me a map and compass,and plays music"

"Wow that's impressive" she said "But do you have Aura in this world?"

"What's that?"

"Aura is the physical manifestation of one's soul,it protects them from harm and makes them stronger as well as heals them,and it can also be channeled into a semblance,a special ability,each one is unique,mine is healing"

"Huh,I can think of several times that would've helped a lot,so everyone can fight here?"

"Well not everyone,Aura has to be unlocked,It's mainly used by Huntsman and Huntresses,warriors who fight the Grimm"

"Are you a Huntress?"

"I was,but I just wasn't that into it,so I settled down here" she said "I still have my weapons though"she walked out and came back with two smaller arm-length one handed scythes,they also had what looked like gun barrels on them

"Here they are,I call them the Grassblades,they're twin scythes that also turn into shotguns,but they can fire in this form too"

She transformed them into shotgun mode (Think Reaper's hellfire shotguns from Overwatch)

"Huh,very interesting weapons,what kind of shells?" Six asked

"12 gauge dust shells"

"Dust?"

"It's a mineral that we use for everything,fuel,power,ammo,different kinds have different properties,fire,lightning,ice,gravity,and some others"

"Interesting" Six said

"So where are you planning to go?" Alice asked

"Don't know,I don't even know how to take care of a baby"

"Well you could stay here for a while,I can help you take care of her and show you how to yourself"

"Ok,but I'll have to find some work around here,I doubt they accept bottle caps as money here"

"They use bottle caps as money where you're from?"

"Yeah because there's so many of them and they're durable"

"What happened to your world anyway?"

"All the countries went to war,they bombed each other,destroyed basically everything and left it irradiated to h*ll"

"That's horrible!"

"Yep,anyway I'm gonna go see about a job"

"What are you good at?"

"Killing things and delivering stuff"

"That's an interesting résumé for sure,good luck"

 **So I totally forgot some weapons from the Dlc,those are Red glare,The flare gun,Holo-rifle,and super heated saturnite power fist,anyway in the next chapter Six will look for a job**


	5. Help Wanted

**The Kingdom Of Atlas**

Six put on his helmet,grabbed his weapons,and headed out into the street,he figured he'd check the bar first.

As he got closer he noticed a man getting thrown out of the bar,and he had antlers

"Can't you read,you filthy animal,no faunas allowed" the man throwing him out said

Six wasn't sure what a faunas was,he assumed a faunas was a human animal hybrid considering the antlers and the term faunas resembled fauna,doesn't matter this looked like racism,Six hated racism

"Hey,jacka*s leave him alone" Six called out

"What are you,some kind of animal lover" the man said

( **Intimidating Presence)** "I only see one animal here and it isn't him,so how about you run the f*k along before I put you down"

"Whoa whoa calm down ok,I'll back off" the man practically ran away

"Thanks" the faunus said

"No problem" Six said as he walked into the bar

The bar was decorated in a rustic style,it reminded Six of the Goodsprings saloon,just bigger and cleaner,Six walked over to the bartender who was currently cleaning a glass

"You need a drink?" the bartender asked

"Nah,I'm low on money,which is why I need a job" Six replied

"What kind of job?"

"Preferrably the killing stuff kind,but I'm a jack of all trades" Six said

"Well jack,I do have a job for you,you see I get my booze shipments from a caravan that comes through,but that caravan hasn't been able to get through because of a Grimm infestation nearby,a hunter was supposed to come deal with it,but they haven't shown up yet and I need that shipment,so I need you to deal with it"

"How much you paying?" Six asked

"500" he replied

"C'mon man,500? For that many Grimm,600"

"550" the bartender said

"575" Six said

"No deal"

"You're gonna lose more if those Grimm aren't dealt with"

"Ok fine,575,no more,the den is North-East of town"

"You have yourself a deal" Six said as he walked out 'I should've asked how money works here' Six thought

 **20 minutes later**

Six had walked for a while,until he heard howling,he went towards it

The Grimm were coming out of a cave,Six hid behind a tree 'Must be the den' he thought,there were different kinds of Grimm,not just those cheap,furry, deathclaw knockoffs,there were ones that looked like big black yao guai,they had that armor too,and some kind of lizard like Grimm with a long tail,there were quite a few of each kind,at least 40 in total

Six started to plan out what to do 'They're pretty tightly packed together,Red Glare should do the trick' he thought

Six materialized Red Glare and took aim 'Wait,there were more of them' at least 4 wolves were missing 'Oh,sh*t' he dove out of the way just in time to avoid a set of claws,the claws tore right through the tree he was hiding behind,he dropped red glare and drew Maria,he fired off a few shots but they didn't even leave a scratch

These wolves were bigger then the others, they also had more armor and bigger claws,one was even bigger then the others 'They flanked me,they must be smarter then they look' he thought,the whole ordeal got the others attention,they started running over 'Mother f*ker'

Six tried to gain some distance,he materialized the Avenger and started to mow them down,it made rather short work of them,unfortunately the gunfire woke something up,a huge Grimm burst out of the cave,it reminded Six of a super mutant,but it walked on all fours

It ran at him very fast ,Six pulled the avenger's trigger but it didn't have time to spin up before it reached him,it swung it's huge fist at him,he didn't have time to dodge,it hit him and sent him flying into a tree,breaking it in half 'That thing hits like a f*king truck on buffout'

It came running at him again,fortunately he landed right next to where he dropped Red Glare,he picked it up but he was too slow,it already reached him again,he only had time to block the punch with Red Glare

Once again Six was sent flying,and Glare was probably broken,Six landed and drew Sequoia,the Grimm came at him again,but he activated V.A.T.S and targeted the head and unloaded the gun in it's face,it fell dead "Stay down f*kface"

Six retrieved Glare and the Avenger,then he checked the cave for more Grimm,there were some wolves,he made short work of them though,then walked back to town slightly slower after that fight

 **22 minutes later**

Six walked back into the bar and over to the bartender "I took care of the Grimm problem,pay up"

"Good job,here,as promised,575 lien"

"Thanks,pleasure doing business with you"

Six walked back to Alice's house and knocked on the door

Alice opened the door "Good you're back,I thought you might have ran off and left the baby with me"

"Wow,thanks for having faith in me"

"I'm kidding,what happened?"

"Bartender hired me to take out some Grimm,got the s*t kicked out of me by some big Grimm,nearly died,but I won,here 575 of whatever this is"

"You don't want to keep it?"

"Nope,use it get what the baby needs,I just want a nap and some food"

"Well I did fix some chili"

"Sounds good" Six walked in and closed the door

 **Ok so I think I'm gonna do a time skip next chapter but I'm not sure,do you guys think I should,if so how big of a skip,also that Grimm Six fought was that gorilla Grimm from the volume 4 short**


	6. Oops

Someone pointed out that i updated the wrong story,sorry about that guys


	7. Starting over

**Alright,so after consideration, I've decided to start over and rewrite this from the start, I know I've only done a few chapters but they sucked so I'd like to try again hopefully better this time, so keep an eye out for the rewrite**


End file.
